Petites histoires ne demandant qu'à être racontées
by CASSIOPE176
Summary: One-shots et arcs centrés sur Jack, qu'ils se passent avant ou après le film. Parfois aussi AU.


**Voici le premier one shots ! Il y aura des one shots mais aussi des arcs. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour ceux qui suivent mon autre histoire mais les profs sont déchainés pour l'instant donc j'attends d'avoir plus de temps pour pouvoir écrire la suite, CONVENABLEMENT. Ces one shots sont moins élaborés que ma fanfiction et donc prennent moins de temps à être écrits. Je promets que pendant les vacances de carnaval, je mettrais en ligne 3,4 chapitres de mal barré. En attendant, voici un petit one shot.**

Je suis mort. Oui, mort, le contraire de vivant. Je me souviens avoir emmené ma sœur faire du patin à glace, mais la glace était trop fine et en voulant sauver ma sœur, c'est moi qui ai fini en dessous de la surface. Elle a crié mon nom…Puis, le froid et l'obscurité ont remplacé sa voix.

J'avais peur…Le noir fut soudain transpercé par un rayon de lumière blanc. La lune me rappelait à elle. Elle me dit mon nom, même si je m'en souvenais encore très bien et me dit que j'étais devenu un esprit. Puis, elle s'est tue.

Donc, me voilà. Jack Frost, nouvellement ressuscité en tant qu'esprit apparemment du froid, vu que tout ce que je touche se couvre de givre, debout sur le lac, instrument de mon trépas, en train de tenir bêtement le bout de bois qui m'a permis de sauver l'être à qui je tiens le plus.

_Pippa…Vite, je dois lui dire que tout va bien ! A part le fait que je sois mort…Non, tout va bien, elle est vivante et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Mais je dois lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute, dire à maman de ne pas pleurer, dire à papa de bien s'occuper d'elles, leur dire à tous que je suis encore là !_

Je fais un pas dans la direction du village, et soudain, je m'envole…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Je ferme les yeux et quand j'ose enfin les rouvrir, le choc. Je survole un foret à plus de 50 mètres d'altitude ! Avec pour seul chose à quoi me tenir, un bâton !

-Calme-toi, je suis là, tu ne risques rien…

-Qui es-tu ?!

J'entends un petit rire puis je sens une douce chaleur m'envelopper…

-Je suis le vent…

Super, me voilà en train de discuter avec le vent.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as soulevé aussi haut ?

Ma voix est tremblante malgré mes paroles. Je suis un peu trop haut à mon gout.

-Tu iras plus vite en volant, non ?

C'est à ce moment-là que j'aperçois au loin un petit village.

-Excuse-moi pour t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure. Merci de m'aider.

-Pas de problème, petit homme. Cela fait bien longtemps que l'homme de la lune n'a pas créé un esprit capable de m'entendre…Je suis content d'avoir un nouvel ami.

Je me demande quel âge peut avoir le vent mais je décide de lui demander plus tard.

-Peux-tu me conduire jusqu'à ce village ?

-Oui mais je ne te le conseille pas.

-Pourquoi ? Je dois absolument trouver Pippa et lui dire que tout va bien !

-Mais elle risque de ne pas pouvoir te voir…

Je perçois de la tristesse dans sa voix.

_Ne pas me voir, pourquoi ne saurait-elle pas me voir ? Je ne suis pas invisible…_

Lisant surement sur mon visage mes pensées, le vent ajoute :

-Les gens ne croyant pas aux esprits ne peuvent les voir, tu viens de naitre, tu t'appelles Jack Frost, l'esprit du froid et personne ne connait ton nom, à part toi et moi, maintenant.

-Allons tout de même la voir, juste la voir.

Le vent me pousse alors doucement dans la direction du village, je lui indique ma maison et il me dépose à la fenêtre.

Ce que j'y vois me transperce. Mon père en pleure dans les bras de mon père et ma sœur entre les deux.

-Maman ! Papa ! Pippa ! Je suis là !

Aucun d'eux ne tourne leur regard vers la fenêtre. Ils ne me voient pas…

-Non…

Je sens le vent caresser doucement ma joue. Et je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler. Ma famille ne me voit pas, plus.

Et c'est là que soudain j'ai une idée. Tout ce que je touche se retrouve couvert de givre ! Je presse alors ma main sur la vitre, qui se givre instantanément. Je vois les yeux de mon père se lever et se fixer sur la vitre. Puis sur son visage se peint soudain la stupéfaction au fur et à mesure sue j'écris cette simple phrase :

Je suis là.

-Jack ? Je l'entends murmurer. Je me presse d'écrire un oui sur le verre.

-Marc, il est mort…

-Non, Marie, regarde la fenêtre, il est là !

Ma mère tourne la tête, et à son tour murmure mon prénom. J'entoure le oui déjà écrit et vois un sourire fendre son visage. Pippa, pendant ce temps, s'était déjà rapprocher de la fenêtre et me demanda :

-Jack, tu n'es plus dans le lac ?

La tristesse m'étreint la gorge, ses paroles sont entrecoupées de sanglots. Je réécris ma phrase de départ et rajoute que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Puis je lui « dis » que je suis maintenant un esprit.

Je vois soudain trois paires d'yeux devenir grand comme des soucoupes et mon cœur enfin, commence à se réchauffer.

_Ils me voient…_

**Ok, c'est fait. Les histoires, que ce soient des arcs ou des one shots, seront toutes en rapport avec Jack et auront lieu avant le film et après le film. Elles seront plutôt du genre family et hurt/comfort mais aussi drama et humor, et peut-être angst (en gros un peu de tous, quoi !) Merci d'avoir lu ce premier one shot et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! A bientôt !**


End file.
